


One Kiss Away From Killing

by Woodwife



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood and Violence, M/M, Mutant Powers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodwife/pseuds/Woodwife
Summary: Jeon Jungkook lives in a world where powers and mutants exists. He knows because he is one of those people.His life is ruled by the clinic, a facility meant to help those with gifts control their powers and keep everyone safe, but places like the clinic are not always what they say they are.





	One Kiss Away From Killing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello.
> 
> Real quick notes, this is a short chapter (un-beta'd) to test the waters, later ones will probably be longer. Rating is for violence and whatever else happens later on. And title is taken from Bishop Briggs' _River_.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always lovely, but no pressure to leave them. Only if you want.

_“Please. Please don't tell on me.”_

The voice always sounded so broken, so achingly desperate, shaking and so very scared of what was to come. Most of the time it was the voice of a small child like Jungkook remembered it being, high pitched and whiny, but this time the voice was deep and smooth like velvet. Aged, just like a fine wine. The silky sweetness of it wrapped around him, paralyzing him, body frozen with a fear he could feel in the deep timbre.

“But you're bleeding.” His own voice sounded many years younger than it should have; the voice of a small, very uncertain child instead of a college aged adult. Despite the fact that his dream world was filled with nothing but a white fog, his sensitive nose still picked up the strong metallic scent. There was definitely blood, lots of blood.

_“Please!”_

The desperation in that one word made Jungkook's whole body shake every single time he had this dream. He didn't know if it was in pure terror or a surge of excited adrenaline, but either way it unnerved him. And just like every other time this dream consumed him, that one word was shortly followed by the most bloodcurdling scream he had every heard which forced him to wake with a start.

He sat up in bed, forcing the scream in his own throat down as his hands desperately scrambled to grab onto something more than his thin, dark blue sheets. His heart pounded strongly against his ribs, so loud he couldn't hear anything else over it's strong pulsing. He could tell he was soaked in his own sweat, felt it dripping down the back of his neck as well as matting his dark hair to his forehead, but that didn't stop his roomate from practically sprinting to his side.

Jungkook felt cool hands grab his overheated face, thumbs rubbing away the stream of tears flooding his flushed cheeks. He grabbed at thin, but strong forearms, digging his nails into the thick jumper his roomate wore. 

As he slowly calmed down, grounded now that he had a tight grip on something, someone, solid, his other senses slowly returned to him. He could hear his roommate's soft voice humming to him, a random little tune of his own creation as he traced little shapes along Jungkook's cheekbones.

Jungkook blinked, finally taking in the face in front of him; sharp jaw, a small, but warm smile, and bright yellow hair that fell messily into warm chocolate brown eyes.

“Hey there,” his roommate and best friend, Yugyeom, said slowly, eyes scanning his face to make sure he was finally focused. “I'm here, just take a deep breath for me, yeah?”

Jungkook nodded, having been through this plenty of times. It was a system they worked out early on to combat the nightmares they both tended to have. He took a deep breath, held it for a count of five and exhaled long and slow. He did this a few times until it looked like Yugyeom was satisfied and slowly let go of his face, leaning over to the bedside table and grabbing a bottle of water and a few tissues. Yugyeom dabbed at his swollen eyes and then his sweaty forehead before handing him the water bottle.

“Thanks,” Jungkook croaked, just now noticing how dry his throat was. He chugged almost half the bottle before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, setting the bottle aside and flopping back down onto his messy bed.

He watched tiredly as Yugyeom moved around their dorm, lighting his favorite candle, vanilla and nutmeg scented because, as he claimed, it was calming, before reaching into his backpack and pulling out a granola bar and tossing it so it landed on Jungkook's chest.

“Eat. It'll help settle your stomach.” That was all Yugyeom said, not digging for more on the dream that had caused Jungkook to panic and for that he was so, so grateful.

A few moments of silence passed as Jungkook sat up to take a few slow bites of his meagre breakfast, while Yugyeom sat on the floor, back pressed against his bed frame as he dug in his backpack for a tattered notebook and pen. He watched his roommate, noting that he was already dressed for the day.

Yugyeom was much like any other college student, in a constant state of exhaustion and though he was much easier to wake than Jungkook it was still way too early in the morning, especially on the weekend, for either of them to have woken voluntarily. It was then that he noticed the new black collar around his friend's throat, little light in the center blinking yellow to match his hair.

Jungkook let out a breath of realization.

“You went to the clinic today?” It was a statement more than a question and the answering hum was devoid of any real emotion. A noise of confirmation and nothing more. “You could have woken me… I would have gone with you.”

Yugyeom laughed. A short, sharp sound, and the smirk that went with it didn't reach his eyes.

“You hate that place as much as I do. It was okay. Jinyoung took me.” Jungkook nodded.

“Oh, okay. Next time, then.”

The clinic was a tall grey stone building set on the outskirts of the city, surrounded with a perfectly manicured lawn and accented with a small fountain just outside of the main doors. The inside what all white walls, dark wood floors, and the smell of antiseptic cleaners. The doctors that worked there were quiet, with stony voices that left no room for argument, and they were all overly efficient. Every patient was more a number and stats on a chart than a real living, breathing person, but what could one expect from a place called _Superhuman Research and Control_ or SRC to the public.

It was a well known fact that some humans were born with powers that no ordinary human possessed. Many believed it was a mutation in their genetic code, but even after such a long time of their existence being known it was still a mystery as to what exactly caused their powers to manifest.

The first recorded case of one of these powers was a newborn girl from Russia. Her parents were elated after hours of hard labor to meet their daughter only to have that turn to ice cold fear as her first cry was so loud and piercing that it shattered the windows in every room of the maternity ward. A banshee.

Since then more and more children started to show signs of being other, being different, powers normally appearing anywhere between six and eight years of age. Of course, there were some exceptions to this rule though. Governments all around the world jumped in to calm the hysteria over these powered children and to find a way to control them. They couldn't have a toddler with super strength throwing a tantrum and hurting someone, right? Hence the creation and refinement of the clinic.

As soon as one's powers manifested they were scheduled in to see a doctor from _Superhuman Research and Control_. They did numerous tests, took blood, examined and ranked their abilities, stripped them bare in a room full of strangers, announcing these findings to the world before fitting them for a collar.

The collars were introduced to the public as a tool to monitor things like vitals and to help young mutants to control their powers, keep them in a safe range so nobody got hurt. Jungkook remembered his own mother sitting with him trembling in her lap asking question after question about them before sighing and agreeing that it was for the best he wear one. He supposes every parent reached that point eventually, probably scared and unsure how to handle their own children without it.

If only she knew at the time that that was not all those damned collars did. He shook his head at the thought, focusing once again on Yugyeom, the scratching of a pen on paper the only sound in the room.

“You going to the studio today?” He asked in an attempt to lift the mood. Yugyeom nodded, looking up to give him a small, almost relieved smile at the change of topic.

“Yeah, did you want t-”

Jungkook blinked, and had to cover his mouth to stifle a giggle at the loud scream resounding from one of the other dorms down that hall. Where his roomate once sat was now bare, only his notebook left laying on the floor. After a few moments the door flew open and his roomate trudged in, flopping face first into his own bed with a loud irritated groan.

“Who was it this time?” Jungkook couldn't keep the amused tone out of his voice if he tried. Yugyeom tossed the pen that was still in his hand at Jungkook's head before he flipped him the bird, face still smushed into his pillow.

“Jooheon…” He finally said, signature whiny voice in full force. Jungkook's grin grew.

“Ah, so does that mean W-”

“Don't you dare!” His roommate almost shrieked, voice going up a few octaves. He sat up, glaring across the room at the older. “We will not speak of this incident ever again.”

Kookie held up his hands in mock surrender, noting the bright red blush on the other's face and the promise of murder in his eyes if he was pushed too far. He knew Yugyeom couldn't always control his teleporting, especially with a new collar that was still yellow, still processing what Yugyeom could do before being able to counteract it. Though, even with a functioning one, he was known for randomly dropping in on the other residents of their dorm hall. Thankfully, they were all also gifted and mostly understood his plight.

Yoongi and Jihoon were a little less forgiving when he popped in unannounced, but there wasn't much that could be done to stop the teleporter.

“I was just gonna ask if he was there. Nothing else.”

“Sure you were…” Yugyeom stretched back out on his bed like a long, lanky cat, turning to face the wall before muttering something under his breath.

“Come again.”

“Yes, he was there,” Yugyeom's voice was quiet, very obviously embarrassed, “Kook… He just came back from a shower. In nothing but a towel.” This last bit was said even quieter, but with an even more desperate tone.

Jungkook got up, sitting on the end of his friends bed and patting his hip in an attempt at consoling him. It's what they did for each other, through nightmares and embarrassing moments with crushes, they were there for one another.

“It'll be okay, Gyeom. I'm sure he, as well as everyone else in this building is used to this happening. It's not like you saw anything, right?”

“Right.”

At that Jungkook smacked his side lightly.

“Come on. Let's get showered and changed and get to the studio before Soonyoung. You know how he gets with hogging the speakers.”

And just like that, the two of them were up, starting on their routine of getting ready and on their way to the dance studios on campus, pushing their morning embarrassments behind them to hyperfixate on another day.


End file.
